


I'm taking it back, what's left of me.

by Dexidoodle



Series: Graduation Day [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I Don't Give Warnings, good luck, shit happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexidoodle/pseuds/Dexidoodle
Summary: Story, sort of, inspired by: Break Out - Scott Stapp 2013I'm gonna break out!I'm gonna break free!Not gonna think twice, you'll never stop me.Don't even try, I'll knock you down.I'm saying hello, to a new dream.I'm taking it back, what's left of me.Don't even try, you can't stop me now!





	I'm taking it back, what's left of me.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a Tumblr post that said "I want another fanfic just like this fanfic... only different"  
> Hence the Graduation day Trilogy. 3 stories all different and independent of each other... but the same... kinda.

There weren't all that many students graduating today but the ceremony seemed to drag on interminably.

Considering the events that had proceeded this graduating year, the powers that be had seemed to decide that every single witch or wizard with any sort of ability to string sentences together, absolutely HAD to address the graduating class with their own words of encouragement, praise and advice for the future of the young people sitting below them in uniform lines. Young people who had fought and survived a war, whilst these puffed-up tossers had most likely hid under their respective beds. Young people who were becoming increasingly tetchy at the drawn out affair and whose attention and patience was wearing very thin.

All of the students who had attended school during the infamous SNAPE year, as it had been called, though not as unkindly as one would expect considering, were tested and had either repeated their sixth year or moved onto the seventh depending on their results and anyone who had not attended due to 'various reasons' either malignant or benign in nature... mostly malignant, let's be fair... had returned to complete their NEWT's and seventh year as well.

Among the returning students; a curious blend of muggleborns, blood traitors, young death eaters and children of older more recent Azkaban residents, sat the trio of young adults labelled as 'Golden'.

Harry Potter sat tall in his seat, his face attentive and sharp as he watched the procession of dim-witted Ministry officials drone incessantly about bollocks and such. The young man was very different than he had been before. He was calm, mature, subdued and watchful. The absence of the hateful and poisonous soul of Tom Riddle had calmed him. The trials of war had matured and subdued him, as they had honed his instincts, making him ever watchful (constant vigilance... Moody would have been proud). He would be a fine Auror. Everyone knew the poor boys aspirations, they had been reported over and over in the Prophet every day since Riddle had fallen in crumpled heap at his feet.

Hemione Granger sat to his left and was as she had ever been. Her thirst for knowledge had driven her to excel... it drove her to listen and absorb every single insipid word uttered by the vapid twats on the stage. Now though, she had acquired the ability to disseminate information; to turn it over and analyse and process it at lightening speed to come to the most likely of genius conclusions. War had taught her to think for herself and think quickly, it had made her a cerebral force to be reckoned with. She sat straight-backed beside her best friend and watched proceedings with keen eyes and pursed lips. She had been very closed mouthed on her future dealings and had diligently avoided the press. It was suspected she would become an unspeakable.

Ronald Weasley was asleep.

Severus Snape rolled his eyes as he observed Weasley, his ginger head lolling backwards on his neck, his mouth gapping and with a line of drool slowing traversing his cheek towards his ear in gravitys interminable pull. Weren't Granger and he an item or something?... WHY?!

Snape snorted quietly and shook his head before casting his heavy gaze over the rest of the graduating students. Seamus Finnegan was snoozing as well, though not quite so blatantly as Weasley, his chin tucked against his chest and soft puffs of air chugging from his lungs. Draco Malfoy sat quietly beside Greg Goyle. Malfoy had put aside his swagger and had opted to recede into the background. He had become quiet and studious, much like his new best friend and former forced death eater Theo Nott (Draco, forced by fear for his family and Theo, forced by his family).

Greg Goyle sat with his head down, eyes fixed on the square of ground in front of him. That boy was broken and it was Draco who now protected him rather than the other way around.

In complete contrast to Goyle, Neville Longbottoms composure was much like Potters: Rod-straight back, alert and wide awake. Another Auror in the making, unless Snape was much mistaken. The boy was a credit to his parents.

These youngsters were a resilient lot... very forgiving as well.

Another nameless, but no less idiotic, official had been introduced and had stepped up to the podium. No one was bothering to applaud anymore, they were well past that.

Snape thought on his year: From the shocked gasps that had enveloped the Great Hall when Headmistress McGonagall had announced that Severus Snape would be returning to Hogwarts as the Potions Professor, to this very moment, as he watched his last ever graduating class alternatively listening attentively (maybe they were just glassy eyed, it was hard to tell), reading wizarding journals, sleeping, talking, giggling... one pair had forgotten that they were amongst mixed company and were putting on a rather pornographic display in the back row. He was proud. (Well, not about the pair trying to have sex in the back row, there was a place and time people, really.)

Yes, he was proud of them. He was also done with them.

Now it was his time.

As soon as he moved his belongings from the dungeons after this ceremony (which seemed to be caught in a time paradox), he was going to begin living his own life... for the first time in his life. He was no longer a servant. He was his own man.

He was fit and healthy: In spite of certain serpents and their poisons. In spite of tyrannical madmen. In spite of years of subterfuge, espionage, torment, torture, grief, fear and teenagers.

His life debt to James Potter was paid. His debt to Lily Potter was paid and with it, his obsession faded to vague remembered fondness (it was funny how it had dissipated when it wasn't shoved down his throat daily). His vows were fulfilled. He was FREE.

He needed only ponder what to do with it. FREEDOM!

He was going to take back what was left of him after this whole sordid, decades long affair.

He would eat food and actually taste it. He would sleep full nights. Have time to read: whatever, whenever, wherever. He would start a business, buy a new house and make it an actual home. He would get a pet, go to concerts, get pissed with his mates... he'd get some mates. He would travel. He would find avenues of research that had yet to be discovered. He would patent his own creations and begin rolling in galleons. He would succeed. He would LIVE.

He almost whooped in delight, leaped from his chair and pumped his fist in the air. (He didn't, of course. That would be unseemly)

He would date...

...

...

...

He would date.

Snapes dark eyes swept back over the crowd of young people and landed quite firmly on Hermione Granger.

If he could choose any woman or witch to be his life partner and lover, she would be his ideal.

She was a formidable woman. Her mind was a modern wonder, her magical ability had proven itself to be nearly limitless, her heart was infinite in its capacity and physically, she was... well, she was breathtaking, wasn't she.

She was still quite short (He preferred to think of her as compact and transportable). Her hair was certainly still... diverting (not that he was one to follically speak). Everything else though, was simply staggering, from her bright eyes of bronze and amber, to a set of tits that seemed to point perpetually upwards and that he was sure would fit comfortably in the palms of his hands.

He sighed and drummed his long fingers absently against his thigh.

Why did he always set his sights on women who were not for him? Lily and now Granger.

He wondered if he could possibly find an older woman... closer to his own age, at least, who embodied the same characteristics as Miss Granger. He doubted it. Aurora was close, though she was more than a decade his senior and he was also sure that she was involved with some witch in Hogsmeade, though he actually wasn't sure. It could have been more than one or she was still on the 'try before you buy' track... maybe she was just really friendly.

Ha! Lucius was asleep too. Snape had directed his obsidian gaze, in his ponderings, to the group of school governors at the far end of the stage and Malfoy Seniors head was tipped to the side in a stupor, his temple resting on the silver snake-head of his cane. Snape grinned.

A slight movement drew his eyes back to the crowd below again. Granger had straightened further in her seat and was staring right at him with an astonished look on her face. What? What had he done?

Snapes brow wrinkled as he stared back at the chit and was momentarily blinded when her lovely face suddenly broke into a dazzling smile. What had he done to deserve to be on the receiving end of that?

Grangers warm eyes flickered between the slumbering Weasley beside her and Malfoy Senior and she rolled her eyes and shrugged, that stupendous smile never leaving her lips.

Holy Hells in a handbasket... Granger and he were sharing a moment at their friends expense!

It was true that over the last year the Golden Trio had been more... accommodating. Granger and Potter especially, but they were hardly on 'friendly' terms. Granger had been lively and engaging this year; she smiled at him more often, she spoke to him more in a more friendly manner, even greeting him in the halls. She had owled christmas and birthday gifts. Snape had acknowledged her every time but he was their teacher and an authority figure after all and it would be unseemly to associate with students in such a casual, dare he say intimate, way. There was always a defined divide.

Today though, it occurred to him suddenly, that divide was forever erased. Why the hell shouldn't he appreciate a moment of comradery with her? There was no reason. She wasn't his student now. She was an adult, as was he. They were facing each other across an even field and there was no need for obstacles or obstructions.

Come to think of it...

Why couldn't he... Why couldn't he at least ask her out? He had just thought about dating... she was an adult. What was she nineteen? Twenty? The age gap would mean nothing really, in the grand scheme of things. She was his ideal. Why the hell should he not at least ask?

He smiled back at her. And kept smiling throughout the remainder of the speeches. It occurred to him some time later that she had also continued to smile and had continued to keep eye contact with him in turn.

The time loop must have been foiled while he was not paying attention because the next thing he knew, the Headmistress was at the podium and the Hogwarts staff where bid to stand and receive their graduating students and send them flitting out into the wizarding world to spread what was bound to be chaos and mayhem.

Snape took to his feet and grimaced as he found his left leg had gone to sleep. He limped forwards and began to shake the hands of the stream of former students as they passed before him. He was determined to mutter platitudes where deserved and nod silently when not. Until Susan Bones had the temerity to hug him and mumble thanks for his services during the war. Merlins-Saggy-Balls. How many of those would he have to endure?

Quite a few as it turned out. He felt thoroughly wrung out after only a few minutes. Potter did it too. Blergh!

It was not until Lisa Turpin squeezed him on her way passed, that he realised that Granger had been missed. He had regretfully received no unseemly squish from her. Why did he receive no squish?

He craned his neck to look over at where she had been sitting with her cohorts and sure enough, she was now there all alone and looked quite nonplussed about it too.

He endured a boorish chuck on the shoulder and a murmured 'thanks mate' from a barely coherent Weasley and a few more cuddles from the remaining graduates and then looked to Minerva for an explanation and it had better be a damned good one.

She didn't disappoint.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." She began as the crowd settled after the stampede. The pride in her voice was evident. "May I present, for the first time in Hogwarts long and prestigious history, a student who has managed to acquire, through diligence and near herculean effort, outstanding NEWT grades in eleven subjects." The crowd applauded politely. "As well as this astounding achievement, she has also been offered no less than five apprenticeships and offers to join the Ministry if Magic in two high profile, though apparently, classified positions."

Minerva beamed down at her favourite Gryffindor cub.

"You are a credit to us all, my dear," She simpered, her eyes filling. She flung her arms forwards as if to hug the air in Grangers general direction. "Ladies and Gentlemen... Miss Hermione Jean Granger."

The crowd erupted into a cacophonous roar and surged to their feet. Granger shrunk slightly into her seat for a moment before stiffening her spine raising her chin and elegantly gliding to her feet. With the forced air of an Empress, she walked to the stage, enduring shrill whistles, applause and pats on the back.

She walked towards the podium and accepted Minervas muffling hug and official parchment certificate. Unlike her peers, she carefully removed the ribbon and smiled softly as she unrolled it and read it through as Minerva dabbed at her eyes and rubbed Hermiones shoulders fondly. The girl hugged her Headmistress again and whispered in her ear, mostly likely her thanks and such. As her fellow graduates before her, she began to move down the row of professors and received her embraces and murmured words of gratitude, fondness and farewell. Trelawney nearly smothered the poor girl in her wispy scarves. Snape was certain that Divination was the ONLY subject that Granger had NOT taken.

And then she was in front of him. Looking up at him expectantly with wide bronze and amber eyes and a sweet little smile on her perfect, rose blushed lips.

"Sir..." She said softly extending her hand out to shake.

He roved his glittering black eyes from hers down to her hand and back up again.

"It's been an honour, sir." She whispered.

Snape seemed to freeze in time then, as his brain whirled.

There were a few options open to him at this point:

1\. He could take her hand and shake it with a curt nod to acknowledge her acknowledgement.

2\. He could go in for the hug, everyone else had, there would be no impropriety in that.

3\. He could do a hug/kiss on the cheek/murmur empty words combo. This had also been done, no impropriety there either.

Fuck it! he thought. You know what? He was done with propriety. He was done with stifling human impulses, emotions... and everything else. He would most likely never see these people again. What did he care?

Decision made, he firmly grasped Grangers small, fine hand and yanked her towards him, lowering his head and diving his free hand into the long tangled locks of her impossible hair.

One Chance, Snape... Make it count.

His lips pressed to hers and, after he noted her wide expressive eyes flying even wider in surprise, he then noted them fluttering closed and he felt her supple mouth move against his and better still, her free hand meandered its way up over his shoulder and entrenched itself in the fine, lank hair at his nape. That was very promising. More so, when he felt a hot, slick tongue trace his lower lip as she suckled it into the welcoming cavity of her mouth.

He adjusted his hold on her, releasing her hand and smoothing his dexterous fingertips across her lower back urging her closer, which she had no problem with at all, it seemed. She stepped fully into his embrace and tucked her own free hand inside his teaching robes, he felt it grasp at his lean waist. Their lips slid over each other and their tongues playfully dueled within his mouth or hers depending on whom had the figurative upper hand. They had completely forgotten that they were in front of the entire wizarding world... there were reporters and everything.

It was the solar flare like flash of a Daily Prophet camera that drew them out of their euphoric bubble.

Snape pried his kiss-drunk eyes open at the sudden light and eased her lithe little body slightly away from him.

"An honour indeed, Miss Granger." He breathed softly as she blinked blearily up at him, her lips now plump and flushed from his kisses.

She hummed in agreement, her eyes liquid and deep as she gazed up at him. The tip of her pink tongue slid over her bottom lip, leaving it glistening as she tasted the remnants of his lips.

"Sir?" She asked huskily. "Am I right in thinking that you are able to disapparate from within Hogwarts?"

The deep frown line that normally furrowed his brow appeared for a moment before clearing in comprehension. His heart began to beat a little faster.

"I can." He rumbled in a deeper and richer version of his usual, controlled baritone.

In response to that, the little witch tightened her grip on him and burrowed her face into his chest.

Snape smirked and scanned the shocked and horrified crowd of graduates over her head. He locked eyes with a thoroughly wide awake and appalled Ronald Weasley and bloomed into a full-bodied and somewhat feral grin at the greenish tint of illness on the gingers freckled face. He wrapped one arm securely around HIS witch and raised the other in a middle finger salute to Weasley, before turning on his heel and disappearing with an obnoxiously loud crack.

They reappeared in the lounge area of his chambers.

Former chambers... truth be told, but it was the only place he could think to go in the moment.

If he had thought that the two of them would be chatting and having a nice cuppa, he was going to be severely disappointed. He was sooo not disappointed. Miss Granger, Hermione, drew her wand from somewhere within her robes and began casting ward after ward on his room. A couple of them were quite mean-spirited he noted absently as he drew is own wand and cast a few quite spiteful ones of his own. 'Come looking for us now, you buggers.' He thought as he eyed the young witch before him.

She finished up with an eyebrow raising ward that even he wouldn't cast if he had an inkling that Minerva may possibly come searching. She sent him an impish little smile, tossed her wand carelessly over her shoulder and leapt at him. His whip-like reflexes caught her in midair and his eager lips cushioned the forceful impact of hers. He got the distinct impression that she was not at all disinclined to participate in a few extra curricular activities with him, some of them: clothing optional... hopefully.

If life had taught him only one thing, it was when opportunity presented itself, one grasped it tightly with two hands and shagged it thoroughly against whichever surface presented itself first. In this case, that surface looked to be his old Hogwarts issued shabby green velour sofa.

The few concerns that Snape retained after their abrupt departure from the graduation ceremony disappeared swiftly as the beautiful little witch in his arms, took his earlobe between her even white teeth and suckled it into her mouth. That sent a jolt of testosterone right to his balls and pumped all available blood from his brain right to his cock. He never had someone suck his ear before. He'd had very little done to him in the past to be honest. Aside from two drunken episodes that he had little recollection of, he had shunned female companionship in favour of an unhealthy and fantastical obsession for his former friend and the dubious comfort of his right fist. Oh, the things he had obviously missed. He groaned softly.

This little witch probably had more experience than he, though the idea of her riding anyone elses cock made his blood surge again.

MINE. He thought feverishly as he reclaimed her lips and tongue and teeth with his own.

While their current position of her wrapped around him like a boa constrictor was pleasant, it was not conducive to shagging.

Snape secured her for transport by clamping his elegant hands around her pert bottom and strode towards his loveseat. Clothing needed to be shed with expedience.

He went to lower the clinging young woman down onto the sofa, but the nubile and apparently flexible chit, performed a quick aerial maneuver which found him sitting heavily on the sofa with her seated very comfortably astride his lap. It seemed she was also in the 'seize the day' mindset. Snape wondered absently, as Miss Grangers nimble fingers yanked at his cravat and her tongue lathed his scarred throat, how long HE had been the object that she meant to seize.

She had been his new dream ever since he had opened his eyes and had seen her at his bedside and heard her reading aloud from the Prophet, scoffing in all of the appropriate places. She had been his object of desire ever since she had glanced at what she thought was his unconscious face and, at seeing his ebony irises glittering back at her, had blazed into a brilliant smile and said... "Welcome back, professor sleepyhead."

He'd thought he had died and passed on... he'd thought she was a genuine angel, with a halo of backlit chestnut curls... and then Potter had come up next to her and grabbed his bloody hand... Blergh!

Potter wasn't here now though.

Quite the contrary and Miss Granger, Hermione, had managed to relieve him of his cravat, teaching robes and had all of his top half buttons opened with his clothing gapping over his pale chest... She definitely didn't squander her time, did she. And neither should he, life was short, was it not?

It was time to reclaim his life, starting with shagging this beautiful young witch.

He put his elegant and precise hands and fingers to use, peeling back the womans school robes and growled in appreciation at what lay beneath. She was (almost) covered in a tiny white sundress with bright crimson flowers. It clung to her torso, lifting her pert young tits to the sky in supplication and hugging her tiny waist and taut tummy. The little flared skirt (what there was of it, crikey it would have barely covered her bum if she was standing) was bunched around her lithe hips in her position in his lap. It was those lush little breasts that drew his attention first... he'd wanted to get is hands on those little beauties for quite some time. There was no need to delay.

Seize the day!... or the tits in this case.

He wrapped his long fingers around them and squeezed appreciatively. They felt better than he had imagined and the soft groan that issued from Hermiones shiny, plump lips made the experience all the more wonderful.

The little dress was very nice and all, but seemed surplus to requirements at the moment. He removed his hands from her boobs and reached around her back looking for the zipper. No zipper. Bugger. Hermione went for the assist, reaching under her arm and tugging down the zipper hidden there. Eureka! He'd always known the girl was a genius.

She tugged the little dress over her head and tossed it aside. She leaned in to kiss him but he took hold of her arms and held her back, raking his hot dark eyes over her near naked form. He had seen the scar left by Antonins curse back in the girls fifth year... he had helped treat it so it was no surprise and certainly did not detract from her youthful beauty... He had not seen the faded purplish blooms that screamed of the application of the Cruciatus curse at close range nor the many silvery scars left by what had to have been flying masonry during the battle. He looked over her carefully noting each and every blemish on her fine tawny skin. He gasped and took hold of her left wrist holding it up for his inspection. How he hated that word and there it was writ large, chiseled into her precious flesh.

He looked up into her eyes. She just smiled a little ruefully and lifted her shoulder in a slight shrug, in turn running her slight fingertips over the scars that littered his exposed skin. We all have our scars... she seemed to say with her warm gaze.

"You need to get some sun, Sir." She smiled softly, "You're almost albino under all of this black cloth."

"I think we can dispense with the sirs, Miss Granger." He murmured in reply. "I have you down to your skimpies after all."

"And I think we can dispense with the Miss Grangers... for now, I might find use for it later." She said with a grin.

Later? Yes!

"Indeed." He gave a slightly crooked smile in return. "Hermione... This might not be the most opportune time to ask, but I was wondering if you might be interested in accompanying me out to dinner one evening."

Her eyes widened slightly in surprise but the smile did not fade at all. She shifted her almost nude backside in his lap a little.

"We seem to be going about this in the wrong order..." She mused with a chuckle.

He smirked and lowered his lips to graze along her collarbone causing her to tip her head back and sigh. "Indeed," he murmured "You know me... not exactly a stickler for the rules."

"No." She sighed, digging her fingertips into his hair. "... Very much the rebel. I would love to go out with you... Severus."

That was his name. That was HIS NAME falling wistfully from her lips. It sounded good. He would hear her scream it.

His lips wandered down her chest until they encountered her breasts for real, nestled snugly in a rather becoming brassiere in virginal white satin which was also surplus to requirements... so he removed it swiftly and buried his prodigious nose between them, wanting very much to indulge in a very immature motorboat. He restrained himself admirably and instead took his tongue to her tight little nipples, lathing and nipping at them with fervor. This drew another groan from her and another utterance of his name.

The delicate fingers of one of her hands wound themselves in the thin strands of his hair, latching on and holding him in place. The other ran down his chest, her nails scratching softly at his skin as they traversed southward. Her fingertips hitched into the front of his trousers and deftly popped each of the buttons of his placard, before diving into his underwear and digging out his rigid cock.

She took him firmly in her grip and began to wank him, letting the silky shaft slide against her palm... up and down... causing him to murmur against her nipples, sending vibrations deep into her core and drawing a deep moan from her diaphragm.

Before he knew what was happening, he felt the length of him become encompassed in the tight, wet heat of her quim. No warning at all... the gusset of her pretty white knickers, pulled to the side and Wham! He was in her, buried to his balls in fucking gorgeous witch.

Severus pulled back from her breasts in shock, his mouth falling open at the sight of her; Head thrown back, her eyes closed and her shimmering pink bottom lip caught under her teeth. Her back arched and his cock, being strangled by her tight walls.

His hands immediately shot to her hips. Holding her steady as he regained control. 

Must Not Come... Must NOT come... Bloody Hells!!

And then he let go. He didn't need to be 'in control'. There was no fire to put out. No lives to save. No Dark Lord. No war. 

He needed to sit back, relax and let the young woman in his lap ride him. 

Later, he'd take her on a date and make her his girlfriend and they could do this all the time. 

He had time. 

He was fucking FREE.

Hermione opened her bronze and amber eyes and looked down at him, her pupils blown wide in the arousal and her moist lip still caught in her teeth. 

He bought one of his hands to her cheek and gently urged her lip free. He drew her down and kissed her languorously and as their lips merged, she began to slowly rock against him, lifting her hips and sliding back down, grinding into him at the last moment before lifting herself again in a smooth rhythm that couldn't last. 

As tension built in their respective bodies... thrusts and grinds became faster and more forceful until they were fair pounding against each other. Their cries and gasping breaths filling the air along with the slap of flesh on flesh, culminating in muffled grunts... screams smothered in heated kisses as they came almost in unison.

She stayed in his lap, her head tucked under his chin as he ran one hand over her hair and the other drew circles on her thigh.

He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Break Out - Scott Stapp 2013
> 
> I wake up to the sound again,  
> of red lights flashing on my bed.  
> Sirens blazing in my head,  
> and I'm such a wreck.  
> 'Cause I'm running to the fire now,  
> but there's no fire to put out.  
> My mind is turning upside down,  
> gotta turn around.
> 
> All these words, are not enough.
> 
> I'm gonna break out!  
> I'm gonna break free!  
> Not gonna think twice, you'll never stop me.  
> Don't even try, I'll knock you down.  
> I'm saying hello, to a new dream.  
> I'm taking it back, what's left of me.  
> Don't even try, you can't stop me now!
> 
> No no no. No no no.
> 
> Is it always gonna be this way?  
> Now that my scars have gone away.  
> Don't open them back up today,  
> I can't take the pain.  
> And the white noise calms me down at night.  
> If I don't look into your eyes.  
> It's no fun when it's your life,  
> Hanging on the line.
> 
> All these words, are not enough.
> 
> I'm gonna break out!  
> I'm gonna break free!  
> Not gonna think twice, you'll never stop me.  
> Don't even try, I'll knock you down.  
> I'm saying hello, to a new dream.  
> I'm taking it back, what's left of me.  
> Don't even try, you can't stop me now!
> 
> No no no. No no no.
> 
> I gotta feeling where I used to be numb.  
> I can feel it now, rushing through my blood.  
> I'm stronger than I ever thought I was,  
> And now I found another way out of here.
> 
> All these words, are not enough.  
> Now these words mean so much.
> 
> I'm gonna break out!  
> I'm gonna break free!  
> Not gonna think twice, you'll never stop me.  
> Don't even try, I'll knock you down.  
> I'm saying hello, to a new dream.  
> I'm taking it back, what's left of me.  
> Don't even try, you can't stop me now!
> 
> Don't try to push me (I'm gonna break out)  
> Not gonna think twice (I'm gonna break out)  
> I'm gonna break free (I'm gonna break out)


End file.
